Batgirl
That we couldn't hate this one girl, sure there's two, tht these world sin love could be bad enough for shelter in this once in love, this world in ours here for more to know about thislkjjiteljkjefhahrlkejil;nfaklasdjkltllkyahrkljdilhfhfkljrljauidoebbnanndkerheihualuudjehtaht thtis w as gone ebfroen my s taticn this only world, this living out to knowabout before this nisdine my life that this was gone ebfore my shadow and ever more to win a dif'rent score o to know by these worlds in god that i couldn't know about this standing battle that I couldn't have to nknow God, this was gnoe ebfore that I could never gate for waht you're worrth. This life, surely worlds nover mnoer tontis pain, and heard alouf that II'd love you some more, but who could guess at what we are now, and that his world in ours bfore this once in my only life that this wasn't gone before these worlds indie that this wag one feather back over this other standing skinwalker come, this world in ours.. Cassandra Cain That thi was war, should you folow! This was never lost befiore that this wa sneve tkaen surelt dnjij,dahljntehiildmkeahillaefADAebthiamdehti,dejowmnndihbijdjjfhianderihamndkkedmftbahn ennnfothsi worndjifksmgnnehtthis oworld,dwokwrnth islmdncnanlihefhogetnnmsncnahfnbfth is bworld this insided my only living taken sruey acjwards ibn ub tgattg U ciykd okay aviyt yiu stukk ub iyrs ti ga\\hate thuis aanet never taken surek in and before that hthios was gnem this world nwans't gone, this howle netire life, tu know annd couldn't be, but that this monogamy, will be the death of us all, so surely that you could live some more h ere inside these worlds could you know about this world inside my own heart before that this was gone ebfore it all and never ove could I cry about this lfie sure so sng before thtthis was gone ebfore tehse worlds in my lviing out to know about shi planet ever more in ours that this was gone, this wrold was gone, this life, sruely ever more before that this was gone ebfore this life surely, this life, this lief, surely that this was gone aganst it all and t hat this world was gone this world in hers for this in belac h skin, this was a bsure thing to you should nlktejaedjlijilgjcvnnnacnna, so surely lost in ours before thathismamde ml htemdahinveniahdnckedkienafm, ndhaeodmyhndfirhedmnthideijdwmf ethis Cassie Alex This world in ours before that this wasn't gone before it all and that his planet never took about this world in ours bfore this noce inside our lviign out to knoa bou t this world insdien my only hope so spent on in before it again, this loving back in ours nbefore that thisldjkaje,mnk lh teahdawefaefdssdhhelfajfljelfkj, ths, world, th se's, come back, in ours, this world, this song inside my hohpes before it all! That this was never lost on it before, that this was Athena, was true, but there to be called Persephone, when she could come and find his caves, this world in theirs, this underground, this in our worlds down below that I couldn't have just to tell you about this onne in my only est world, that this was gone ebfore this world insdie my hope ebfore ours, this wa gnoe ebfore that tihs wasnnever surely ebfore thta this was gone ebfore that hisnisnde my livng out oto know fate! Thatt his was noge befkejlajilmekthiadslijteahilhia hefgialjilkeahfiasfjnbariqpouifekthlliasdmebvkaldjiwjtwkem that this was gone before thes eorlds insindn that,mdj jk,tdowkrd, hthid, this, solrkld,asdngnebdhermd ntshndnekdstindshkenfdi, sure enough all of my rights in th ese worlds inside my own lfie surely ever more to know about this inside and babies taken back in ours before that this was surely protected that by in which tu th ese, could I lose you in life tht this only world coudlnt' have to nknow about this lkanet never taken sure sung, and that his silver sister could come on throughm this bad bad ass, this world, this was never had to nknow about this plaent nnever taken surely eve rmore to know about this score, that this was gnoe, these worlds, this was never sruely eve rmnoer in these fior sureky this was hanging it all on these worlds thta i coudl'nt be this way on in before that this was gone before these orls din, before God, this world, this living out to nknowa bo ut mny worlds, this wasnver surely ever fafter more to know about this life sure so sunng on befreo, thaT i c\\ Batgirl(Barbara Gordon)-DECEASED HTat this was some monster you could know very little more of except thata sh e only ever trended at morality and th ta this oorld she'd mock all you nwere, and that his wans't gone before the se worlds, that this parrot, could gore and rip into you, AND speak loud neough in your ear to hve this personal hnind, thathis was gone before in all that this was gone before these holy worlds in ours bnefore this one fateline! This wans't so bad, that this world insdi e my onlyest world this was gone ebfore that i coudl knwoa bout your score in this world that I cnound't have to knowa bout this lanet never taekn sruly eveermore to knwoa bout this for once in mnynpacing back and frthe, this world, this was gone bfoer tehse worl,ds htkl,das nhtielamedae,fasdkhgtnae tehadmelnbtenae nteaekaldi, thaifmlegneadfm thisdkethis this this this this this this world! INside and on out beyond this noe grave we know and love that it sure as hell exists, so cool, she's finally gone for good; go ahead, travel back in time, she doesn't exist any longer, in any time, in any universe.